


Gym Leader's Qualification Test

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: Everything Red and Green [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just for formalities.<br/>
<br/>
But Cheren didn't trust himself to qualify as a gym leader even though Black, as the Unova Champion, had the last say and had already signed the necessary paperwork.<br/>
<br/>
While Green was more than confident he'd get the spot because he was <strike>screwing</strike> dating Red, the Kanto Champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Leader's Qualification Test

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU where Black doesn't disappear at the end of BW. He stays to do champion duties.

"I don't know  _why_  you need to be tested for this..." Black grumbled as he re-read the memo his secretary made for him. He was lying on the living room sofa while Cheren was kneeling before the coffee table, going over his notes. "You were in the top three of the League, everyone in Unova knows what you're capable of."

"There's protocol to follow, Black," Cheren reminded him teasingly, "be sure to rate my performance fairly tomorrow."

Black grunted, tossing the note away, "the certificate and license were already printed this morning."

Cheren hummed, tapping a finger on his notes before turned his head to look at the Black, an uneasy frown on his face, "aren't you being too confident?"

"Aren't you being too not confident?" Black grumbled, turning to his side and reached over to place a hand on Cheren's hair, gently pulling him to lean on the sofa.

Cheren sighed and let himself be pulled away from his notes, resting his back on the sofa, "I'm being realistic about this."

"No, you're being gloomy about this," Black rolled his eyes and pulled Cheren closer, pressing their lips together and nipping at the other's lips when he pulled away. "You don't give yourself enough credit, sweetheart. You're a whole lot better than you think you are."

"...I suppose," he nodded then quietly added, "just don't get your hopes up if I lose tomorrow."

"Just because you're named 'cheren' doesn't mean you've gotta be so dark about it."

"Black--"

"I still love you, though. And I know you're gonna win."

"...you're embarrassing."

Black grinned.

* * *

"RED!" Green exclaimed, throwing the door to the bedroom open.

The Kanto champion groaned, annoyed that he was disturbed from his precious sleep (Lance was driving him crazy). No matter how much love he had for Green, he was not going to tolerate this behavior from his boyfriend.

"I know it's way too early-- but we're having celebratory sex!"

"What." Did he miss the memo? Did Green win something? Did he?

"The qualifications test is in two days but--" the brunette grunted, kneeling on the bed and pulling Red by the ankles, "--I'm obviously accepted because you're the sexiest boyfriend."

Red glared at him, "I'm not signing that certificate for sex."

"I don't need sex to win, it's just a bonus." He grinned, pulling off Red's shorts. "Lance is a sissy anyway."

Red hissed as he grabbed Green's collar, pulling him down, "please don't say that bastard's name when you're pulling off my clothes."

"Babe, I'm gonna give you one hell of a show in two days. But for now, I'm gonna ride you like a Tauros."

A smirk, "if you can make scream like a Loudred, I'd sign that certificate now."

"It's a deal, princess."


End file.
